Whats with me!
by Airashii
Summary: My first Hot GImmic fan fic hope you guys like! R&R!


((I don't Own Hot Gimmick... even though I want to... XP Don't sue me... I can barely afford Top Ramen..please R&R

The charries may be out of character but hey it might be good so give it a chance ok ))

((Chance of being my first Lemon too so yea ;;))

_'ERRR... I can't believe the nerve of that bastard!' _thought the brunett angrily. Her former lover was just using her for amusement... "Who the hell does he think he is!"she snapped out as she walked towards her home. She walked into her home and tossed her coat to the ground and slammed the door shut. "DAMN BASTARD!"She yelled as she went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. She growled softly as she stood alone in her home. "How can he do that to me..."she questioned aloud as she sank by her tub as she began to cry.

flashback

Azusa Odagiri's apartment:

The young woman walked up the steps to his apartment and opened the door. "Azusa-kun... Are you here?"she called sweetly into the building. _'I guess he's not home yet..' _she thought as she sat on the couch. She waited in what she thought was silence. Then she heard a noise. It was soft but it sounded like it was a female's tone. Soft moaning was coming from the bed room. Hatsumi got up and walked over to the door and pressed her ear on it.

"Oh harder Azusa..harder.."begged the voice. Hatsumi's heart dropped and broke as she heard the moans grow louder. She had enough and slammed open the door. There on the bed was Azusa in his agent's ass. "Hatsumi I can..Explain.."he said as he tried to think of a quick lie.

She glared at him. "How can you explain your dick being in her ass!"she snapped out. Her hands were balled into fits at her sides. If his dick wasn't in the bitch's ass she would have kicked him there. She turned away and walked out only to be stopped by two of Azusa's friends. "Bitch. Don't you dare have that tone with me.."he hissed as he continued to ram himself into his agent's ass. One of his thug like friends grabbed Hatsumi and took her into the living room. "You have a choice... I can fuck your head off or he can.."he said pointing to the other male. She glared daggers at them both. "How bout you let me the fuck go and I won't have to cut off your damn little pencil dicks.."she snapped as she stood up.

She was allowed to leave since someone would notice she was missing. So she took off.

Her eyes were pooling with tears as she hurried home.

End of Flashback

Hatsumi began sob hysterically near the tub. She had to stop and focus when the tub began to overflow with the excess water. Silently she stood up and turned it off. Mean while... A young man, by the name Ryouki, was walking towards the house. He knocked on the door waiting for the girl to answer. "Hatsumi... Open up its Ryo.."he said his voice was sweet and caring.

The girl quickly wiped away her tears and went to the door. "Hello Ryouki-kun..."she said softly. He knew instantly something was wrong and watched her face. She didn't seem cheerful like always. "Whats wrong.."he asked his tone was laced with worry. "Tell me..." he said as he walked in. He wanted her so bad, but she was going out with Azusa and he never wanted her to have to avoid him. "Please Hatsumi tell me."he said again softly as he noticed her eyes began to water again.

She couldn't help it. She flung herself at him and began to cry once again. "He hurt me..."she sobbed. Ryouki wrapped his arms around her tenderly as he rocked her gently from side to side. "Its ok I'm here to protect you.."he whispred as he tried his best to comfort her.

He then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. "I'll kill that little prick..."he vowed as he set her down. "Ryouki... am I ugly?"she asked. "No... your the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life.."he whispred as he watched her. She looked at him then began to blush. "Thank you.."she said as she held onto his hand. _'No please don't touch me now..my will is already streached to thin..' _he thought as he watched her their. She looked so innocent.

"Ryouki... I love you..."she said softly as she pulled his hand towards her. "I found out that your the only one I trust..."she added. Ryouki watched her and smiled a genuine smile. "I love you more than you can imagine.."he whispred as he tackled her onto her bed. She stared at him and began to blush. "I want you so bad Hatsumi..Can I have you and claim you as my own?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck sweetly.

Hatsumi's heart began to beat quicker as she nearly let out a soft moan. "I...I..Don't know.."she said softly. She began to blush brightly when she felt him groping her breasts. "Ryo..ohh.."she moaned softly as he continued his sweet tourture.

"I want you to say you don't want me looking at anyone else.."he whispred to her as he undid her top. Now her top was off and laying half way across the room as he looked down on her. "Tell me.."he whispred into her ear huskly. She gulped and watched the emotions run wild in his eyes. Love. Hope. Compassion. All were present in his light grey eyes.

He waited for her response. "Tell me.."he nearly begged. She looked at him and paused. "I want you to only see me no one else..Please..."she whispred her desire making her feel hotter. He smiles his approval and quickly removes her clothing. She's so beatiful. Flawless. Perfect.

WARNING: LEMON!

He nibbled on her neck lightly as he enjoyed the small noises she made. "Ryo.."she moaned softly. He leans up and kisses her urgeing her to kiss him back with the same passion. His hand trails down her waist as he now begins to rub her inner thigh. His other hand found her full, firm breast. She gasped loudly as he rolled her nipple between his forefinger and thumb. As his fingers touched her sensitive skin, she moaned into his mouth. He began to nip at er bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth.

He quickly stripped his clothing. then he positioned himself at her entrance. Then slammed himself into her sleathing himself to the hilt. She moaned in extacy as she moved her hips against him trying to feel more of him. He rubbed himself near her nub as he watched her toss underneth him. "More!"she cried.

From minutes to nearly an hour they both went at it. Hatsumi had climaxed eight times. Ryouki...was not a minute man..he still hadn't came. He increased the speed once more and finally spilled his seed into her. She moaned when she felt him empty into her. A small smile formed on her face as she kissed him. "I love you Ryouki.."she whispred tiredly.

He grinned and shook his head at her. "Rest my love this is only the beginning."he said with a grin.

Her eyes widened in shock as it began again. All this from a betayal from a worthless bastard.

author

Thanks for reading

Review please !


End file.
